I Hate the Homecoming Queen
by Ilovereadingtoomuch
Summary: This is another story where Annabeth goes to Goode to surprise Percy at school. It is based off of the song I Hate the Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment. Rated T for Language. Don't worry it's censored.
1. Making a Surprise Entrance

**This is based off of the song, I Hate the Homecoming Queen, by Emily Osment.**

**I do not own anything. I apologize if I accidentally use your idea.  
**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the sound of an obnoxious alarm clock.

Great, time for school. See, since I have to rebuild Olympus from the Titan War this Summer, I decide to go to school in New York, to be closer to Olympus, and my boyfriend. Normally, I live in San Francisco, but my boyfriend lives here. His name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Hero of Olympus. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Yes, the Greek myths are real, and no, I'm not lying.

The thing is, I'm going to Percy's school, Goode High, but he doesn't know. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood who knew, insisted that I didn't tell him and surprised him. I'm pretty sure he won't just be surprised, I'll probably give him a heart attack. Of, course his mom and step-dad knew. Mostly because Paul is a teacher at Goode. He's requesting the same schedule as Percy and for it to be written in Greek.

Right now, I'm staying in an apartment near Percy's that the gods are paying for, since the main reason I'm here is because of them.

I slowly get up and get dressed in a purple tank top, a grey shrug, denim short shorts ( not too short, hey, I'm not a slut), and grey converse. I grab an apple for breakfast and my black backpack that I splatter painted with neon colors and walked the 10 minute walk to Goode High School.

I walked into school and straight to the office with an extremely convenient sign that said OFFICE in big bold letters. Of course, because of my dyslexia, it looked like FIOCEF. Yeah, that's extremely helpful.

I walked up to the secretary and said, "Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase, I'm new."

"Yes, I have your schedule here, and Mr. Blofis requested it in Greek, you seem to speak perfect English, will you be able to read it."

" Yes, Greek is my second language, for some reason it's easier to read than English, I think it's because of my dyslexia," I said, even though I knew very well that is the reason.

"Alright, Ms. Alyssa Kaling will be here to show you around soon."

"Thank you."

I read my schedule,

_Chase, Annabeth (Grade 11) Locker 816_

_English with Mr. Blofis_

_Math with Ms. Chambers_

_Architecture with Mr. Renolds_

_Science with Ms. Lance_

_Lunch_

_History with Mr. Galligan_

_Greek with Ms. Simmons_

_Gym with Coach Hedge_

What! We have PE with Coach Hedge? The Satyr?

Suddenly, I heard a cough come from behind me.

"You must be Annabeth, my name is Alyssa," she said as she quickly took in what I wore and grew a smug smile. I don't know why, she was wearing a skirt halfway up her a**, a sky blue three inch v-neck shirt, trying to show cleavage that she didn't have, and 6 inch heels. Who walks around in heels for like, 8 hours, it's probably painful. She would probably be really pretty too, if she wasn't caked with so much make up it looked like she put it on with a trowel.

"Nice to meet you."

" Alright, let's get this over with. Just so you know, I was homecoming queen last year and plan to be again this year."

"Good to know."

" What locker do you have."

"816."

"Lucky, your locker is right next to the hottest guy in school."

"Goody," I said it sarcastically but she ignored me.

"My boyfriends are great, but I need a new one, and this guy is my target. The only bad thing is he's completely unattainable, says he has a girlfriend, but I don't believe him." Excuse me, did she say boyfriend_s._ With an _s. _

We got to my locker and of course the guy was there. She was flirting with him and I was trying really hard not to laugh, because the guy was completely ignoring her.

Then, I heard him say," Look Alyssa, I'm not interested. I have a girlfriend. _Percy. _Now, I want to get to class. _Never thought I'd hear him say that. _So, if you'll excuse me."

" Percy, you know you want me, every guy does. We all know that girlfriend of yours is fake, if she was real we would have seen her. You made her up so you could turn girls down easier. So you'd have more time for swim team."

"No she's not. She lives in San Francisco, we met at a summer camp in New York. That's why you haven't met her."

" If she's real, prove it," she taunted him.

"How in Hades name am I supposed to prove it, she's in San Francisco."

"Show me a picture."

" We're not allowed to bring phones to camp."

"Lame excuse, she's so not real."

" Yes, she is ask me questions about her, if I fire answers off fast enough she's real."

"Fine. Name?"

"Annabeth."

"Favorite color?" _Wow. I don't think she noticed my name is Annabeth._

"Grey."

"Favorite animal?"

"Owl," questions and answers were coming from them both rapidly. Neither of them noticed my presence or the presence of the crowd that was forming.

"Favorite subject?"

"Architecture and Greek."

" Favorite sport?"

"Combat." On the inside I was laughing hysterically. She had no idea how much we both depended on combat.

"Favorite weapon to use in combat?"

"Uhhhhhhhh," I suppose he was wondering if it was a sword, dagger, or bow and arrows. He knew I used a dagger, but that I loved using the others too. I suppose I never really did tell him.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain," I said. " Can't even remember that his girlfriends favorite weapon is a dagger," I was of course smirking through my sentence.

"ANNABETH!" He shouted.

"Miss me?"

**Thanks for reading. Review please. I won't let how many I get affect how often I write, but I do appreciate constructive criticism (Not people being rude), it really does help with my writing. Until next time! Bye!**


	2. Meeting Percy's Friends

**I do not own anything. I apologize if I accidently use anyone's ideas. **

Annabeth's POV

"_ANNABETH!"_

"_Miss me?"_

"Hades yes, I missed you!" He cried, pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"See, I told you she was real," he gloated.

"I still don't believe it."

"How? She's right here!"

"You could have just hired her or something."

"Believe this?" I questioned as I pulled him in for a kiss.

It was intense and passionate. I guess that's what happens when you don't see your boyfriend/ girlfriend in a while.

Alyssa just humphed and walked away.

"Why are you here," Percy asked me.

"I missed you, and I needed to be close to my mom for the project we're working on together," I didn't want to say that I was rebuilding Olympus, there were still mortals watching and listening.

"Can I see your schedule," I handed it to him.

"Wow, we have all the same classes together except for architecture; of course, I have Marine Biology that period."

"Let's go to English," I said.

We walked to English. He had his arm around me and I held the hand of that arm. We got a lot of looks. I got glares from practically every girl we walked by. Every time Percy saw a guy check me out he just pulled me closer and dropped a kiss on my head. I sighed contentedly.

We arrived at Paul's classroom with a little time to spare. Almost everyone was already there.

"Hello, Annabeth."

"Hi, Mr. Blofis," I greeted brightly.

"I see you found Percy," Paul said.

"Yes, our lockers are right next to each other, but I suppose you had something to do with that," Percy said accusingly.

"Oh, of course," Paul responded in an unwavering, confident voice. We all chuckled slightly.

"Alright, Percy go sit down and save Annabeth a seat next to you. Annabeth, you need to stay up here so I can introduce you to the class." I groaned and Percy walked away chuckling.

"Okay class, we have a new student in class today," Paul addressed the class. "Why don't you introduce yourself and tell us a little bit about you," he said to me.

"Well, my name is Annabeth Chase. Not Annie, Anna, or Beth. You call me something other than my name and you'll regret it. I'm from San Francisco, where I lived with my dad, step-mom, and brothers. I come to a summer camp in New York every year, and I moved here to be closer to my mom. I am of Greek heritage and I train in combat and self-defense. I would like to be an architect when I get older. I guess that's it."

I slowly begin to walk back to my seat. I pass by a big buff guy, that I guess you could call handsome, not as much as Percy though. As I pass by him, he thinks it's a good idea to grab my butt, his friends are laughing. Then, suddenly, quick as lightning, I have his hand between his shoulder blades and I'm pushing up, "Oh, by the way, I have a boyfriend."

I can see Percy smirking in the background. I walked back and sat down next to him. Since, we were sitting in the corner of the last row, no one could see us unless the turned around or were Paul and he wouldn't care, Percy pulled me so close, I was practically on his lap. He had his arm around me and he was playing with my hair.

"Alright then," Paul broke the awkward silence that had taken over the room. "One person from each pair, please come and grab the new book we will be reading for both of you."

I got up and walked over to Paul. "Here are two Greek copies for you and Percy," Paul whispered to me. I gave him a nod of thanks and walked back towards my Seaweed Brain.

Class ended and the day started passing quickly. Soon, it was time for lunch and we had made it through up then with no encounters with Alyssa, but we did run into her three wannabees. Oh the joy of that encounter was extremely fun. Note the sarcasm.

When we get to the cafeteria, Percy walks up to a table that holds 3 girls and 3 guys.

He sets down our lunches and pulls my chair out for me and I sit down. As he sits down and puts his arm around me the others stare at me, with wide, questioning eyes.

"Okay Annabeth, this is Ariel, Matt, Erin, her boyfriend, Ryan, Sara, and her boyfriend, Max.

Guys this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"She's real!" Ariel and Matt said together, then blushed, they so like each other.

"Wow, we thought you were just lying to get rid of Alyssa," Max said.

For the rest of lunch I talked to all of them while Percy had his arm wrapped around me. I think I liked talking to Sara the best. She was girly, but not too girly; we liked a lot of the same. She was also really smart, if she had the right body type she could even be my sister. Max was on the swim team with Percy. Ryan and Erin were both really into theatre. And, upon further conversation, I have come to the conclusion that Ariel and Matt do like each other, they're just too oblivious to each other's feelings.

"Hey, Percy," I heard from behind me. We all turned around to find Alyssa, her wannabees, Becky, Lisa, and Allison, and her boyfriends, Justin and Jeremy.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight," she said flirtatiously. (?)

"No, he has a girlfriend, and what kind of b**** asks out a guy in front of their girlfriend," I retorted.

"I asked him, not you, b****."

"Well, she answered the question correctly, goodbye Alyssa," Percy butted in.

"But-"

"Goodbye."

She just humphed and walked away.

"Annabeth," Sara said. "You are officially my new idol. That was awesome."

"Well, I try."

The bell rang signaling the end of Lunch. Time for history.

History went by quickly. Yay, time for Greek.

We walked into the classroom and took the only two remaining seats together.

Ms. Simmons came in and she handed us each a piece of paper.

"Okay, class I want you to write down every single mythical creature and/or object you know. The two people who put down the most do not have to do the homework assignment. That assignment is a 1,000 word essay about any Greek mythical creature or object you choose. You have 5 minutes. Go."

I started writing at the end my list said:

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Amphitrite, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia, Dionysus, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hermes, Furies, Fates, Minotaur, Zeus' Master Bolt, Medusa, Helm of Darkness, Poseidon's Trident, Chiron, Charon, Satyr, Centaur, Golden Fleece, Circe, Sirens, Pegasus, Hunter's of Artemis, Atlas, Labyrinth, Kronos, Krios, Demigods.

When she finally came around to check, we were last. She saw ours and her jaw dropped.

"It seems we have some Greek experts in this class Ms. Chase had 37 and Mr. Jackson had 32. The rest of you however, never had more than 10."

The rest of the class went by quickly. Ms. Simmons had also asked if anyone could speak and/or read Greek. Percy and I raised our hands, of course. Then, we had a conversation in Greek as a demonstration, and as it ended, we got looks everywhere from dropped jaws to the one kid who fell of his chair in amazement. **(A/N: House of Anubis reference. I do not own HoA)**

Finally, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. I wonder what we're doing in P.E. this week. Hmmmm…

**Thanks for reading! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I very much enjoy constructive criticism, it helps my writing a lot. Until next time….. Bye!**


	3. Fighting in Gym Class

**I do not own anything. I apologize, I realize that everyone uses this idea, but I love it.**

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I headed to gym. We had to part at the locker rooms though. So, I hurry into the locker room to change. I see Sara, Erin, and Ariel in there too. Sadly, so was Alyssa and her wannabees. Goody. Oh, how I love sarcasm.

Suddenly, I heard Alyssa's voice, in really bad whispering.

"I think he's just dating her to try and make me jealous, I mean who would love _that._"

"You suck at whispering Alyssa," I say to her as the girls and I walk pass. She suddenly goes quiet. Ha, take that.

I walk into the gym and see everyone in a commotion. I find Percy with Matt, Max, and Ryan. We walk over to them and I ask them if they know what the commotion is about.

"Rumor is that they're doing combat training this week," Ryan answered. Yes.

Coach Hedge walked in now.

"Okay Cupcakes, I work at a camp over the Summer, this camp teaches combat training. So, I have asked one of our college campers that is advanced in all areas of combat to teach you a little bit this week."

The kid walks in and I'm beginning to wonder who it is, I certainly can't see him. Apparently here, I'm short.

"Hey guys my name is Malcolm, and I'm here to teach you a bit about combat training."

"MALCOLM!" I shout.

"ANNABETH!" he returned.

"Hey Mal," Percy said calmly.

"Hey Perce," he returned.

" Wait you all know each other," we heard from the crowd.

"Of course, Malcolm is my half-brother," I replied.

"That and Annabeth and Percy are the best swordsman at camp. Actually how about a demonstration."

Then, he whispered to us," You can use your swords."

We got them out and we began to fight.

**(Just imagine the fight from the PJO movie during capture the flag.)**

We then heard a collective "wow" from everyone in the room.

"As expected," Malcolm said.

He continued to teach while Percy and I sparred in the back.

Finally class, and school was over. We both changed then headed to my apartment to do homework.

We arrived and all I heard from Percy was a gasp. "How did you afford this."

"The gods can be very generous when the main reason you move across the country is them."

We sit down on the couch and begin to do the homework we were assigned, which honestly wasn't that much since it was the first day. It was quickly finished then, we were cuddling on the couch watching old movies. I was curled up in his lap, his arms around my waist and my head in the crook of his neck.

"Sometimes, I wish I could be as pretty as the girls in these cheesy romance movies," I said.

"You are quite correct my dear Wise Girl, you are not as pretty as those girls," I was about ready to smack him. I thought all guys knew that when girls say things like that, they want you to say it's not true. Never agree with a girl when they say they are ugly, dumb, or fat. Almost all the rest of the time you agree with them. I was going to get up when he continued...

"You my dear are much, much prettier."

"Now look at who's cheesy."

"I love you," he said, for the first time might I add.

"I love you too." I was about to kiss him, when we heard a knock at the door. We stood up and I answered it.

We let out a collective gasp.

"THALIA!"

**Again, I'm sorry for using people's ideas. If you want to give me any suggestions or ideas, they are welcome. I** **love constructive criticism. **


	4. Authors Note: Please Read

I hate giving you authors notes, but I have completely run out of ideas. If you have any ideas, PM me, if I use your idea I will credit you and if I change things in that idea I will mention it. Thanks guys.


End file.
